Three Bears Walk into Corona
by Dale Z. Larmint
Summary: Pascal and Maximus are left behind as Rapunzel and Eugene are off on their honeymoon. Will their responsibility as guarding the safety of the castle be too much when three bears come for a visit? A Tangeled and Brave crossover starring Pascal, Maximus, with Hamish, Hubert, Harris, and Maudie!


**A/N: There needed to be more Pascal and Maximus fanfiction, so here it is! I do not own the characters from Tangled and Brave, they are owned by Disney!**

* * *

**Three Bears Walk into Corona**

What a peaceful afternoon it was in the Kingdom of Corona. The two newlyweds were off on their honeymoon with explicit instructions for Pascal and Maximus to not "blow up the castle."

Speaking of the two animals, Pascal walked back and forth, his scaly white chest (due to camouflage) puffed high on the white horse's back, marching like a good soldier and looking out for trouble. Maximus shook the chameleon off his back, not liking the feeling of lizard feet on his coat and glared. Pascal rubbed his head and stuck out his long tongue, while two stable boys lazily dumped some distasteful carrots in front of Maximus right on top of the chameleon.

"Hey did you hear about the Kingdom of DunBroch?" One of the stable boys asked, sweeping a pile of Maximus's "leftovers."

"Bless you." The other stable boy said simply.

"What, I didn't sneeze! I was talking about a Kingdom far away from this place! Apparently an escort has brought the three princes in search of a cure! They heard about that sun plant and thought that it could help them! Exclamation point!"

The other stable boy listened carefully and patted Maximus's snout, who was still grumbling at the poor excuse for carrots while Pascal climbed out of them.

"Well what's wrong with them?"

The stable boy grinned at his friend and held out his hands in a claw like manner, "They're BEARS! RAAAAOOOAAAAR!" He roared and Maximus whinnied and kicked both boys in the face out of fear. Pascal's eyes widened and scrambled up the horse's side and then to his face. Maximus gave an annoyed snort at the chameleon, and Pascal jumped onto the dirt before him. Using a stick, he drew a crude drawing of three bears and then the castle blowing up.

Maximus chortled, hoofing the floor and assured the chameleon there was nothing to worry about, but it still didn't lighten Pascal's nerves. He decided it was wise to check the castle for any disturbances; as the pet of Rapunzel, he felt it was his duty to protect the kingdom from potential threats.

* * *

"I'm sorry for your long travels, but that flower was used on my daughter and it was the last one. " The Queen of Corona looked at the Scottish travelers sympathetically.

Pascal peaked from the top of a knight's helmet, and nearly fainted at the sight he saw. There in front of the King And Queen were two bear cubs-the princes? And a plump woman with wide eyes.

"Yes, we would be honored for the…. two Princes of DunBroch to stay here after such a long journey." The King smiled.

The timid nursemaid, Maudie and caretaker of the Princes rose a brow, "T-two? Heavens, there are three Princes….Hamish, Hubert and…"

Suddenly a small black bear cub sprang out from under the throne of the King. "Harris!" Maudie screamed, still not used to their new appearances.

The King laughed, "Shifty little rascals aren't they?"

Harris grinned at his two brothers, who gave him high fives with their paws.

"Y-yes, oh I'm sorry for troubling ye, many thanks from our land! Come lads; let's get acquainted with our rooms now!" Maudie called to the three bear cubs that reluctantly followed. This new castle sparked curiosity in their eyes and it looked like it needed much exploring.

Pascal narrowed his eyes at the three cubs, seeing their bear claws glisten. He hoped that none of their paws would ruin that surprise painting Rapunzel had been working on for Eugene. The chameleon quickly scrambled off the knight's helmet, bowed to the King and Queen, and carefully followed the foreign troupe. He decided it best to keep away from the skittish nursemaid since humans never really understood reptiles and her weight looked unforgiving if she were to land on him. Maudie sat on a rocking chair, satisfied with the comfort and looked at the three Princes. She sighed, hoping that their habits were kept at home.

The chameleon watched behind a flower vase, blending in and observed the bear cubs carefully. They seemed to be well behaved as they closed their eyes for a nap. Maudie smiled at the vicious little things and closed her eye too. Not fooled, Pascal watched intently but he too fell asleep.

* * *

That night, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris climbed out of their bed and slunk past the now snoring nursemaid. Their soft thumps out the door only stirred Maudie, but Pascal immediately leapt on high alert. He saw the third cub's paw just leaving the room and he screamed silently.

He jumped out from behind the vase and followed a few ways behind the bears. The triplets looked around the darkened hallway poking the knight armor and occasionally making faces at some of the servants who passed by. Hamish's nose picked up the whif of the kitchen downstairs, and decided it was best for a midnight snack, yet Hubert's eyes saw a faint glow from behind Rapunzel's door that made the bears eyes glisten mischievously.

Before any of the bears' claws could touch the doorknob, Pascal zoomed in front of them, his tiny hands on the door blocking them from entering. Harris raised a brow; with a claw he picked up the chameleon and looked at it curiously. Pascal glared at the bear while Hamish decided it might be fun to pretend to eat the lizard.

Hubert shrugged and opened the door anyway revealing a paradise for an artist. Buckets of paint were stacked neatly on one corner of the room, an easel by the window, shelves of brushes and paper stood by the wall, and a huge canvas hidden by a white sheet took the space of another wall.

Overcome with delight, Harris dropped Pascal and the three cubs spread out and began playing with the brushes and paint. Pascal jumped up taking away the brushes from Hamish's paws, and then smacked the paint away from Harris's paws causing it to fall to the floor covering the wood with purple and yellow paint. Hubert sat in front of the hidden canvas, and with his teeth, pulled at the sheet unveiling a portrait of Rapunzel and Eugene (with his correct nose).

Pascal's eyes widened and he ran in front of the bear, shaking his finger in a scolding manner. Hamish and Harris ran over the paint on all fours, slipping over the puddles and landing in front of the canvas with their paws stretched in front of them.

The small paw prints resembled that of the Corona's emblem, the yellow sun on a purple background, and the bears decided to paw paint on Rapunzel's portrait." Pascal tugged at the three bear's fur, but it only made him get covered in paint. He then decided to clamber up the shelves and jumped on the canvas-right on Eugene's nose! Realizing his mistake, Pascal let go of the canvas and landed on top of the three bears.

They stood back from their work, nodded, and raced down to the kitchen. Pascal looked up at the painting, saw that Eugene's nose was covered in purple and yellow paint, and covered his eyes. He looked over at the paint and was about to fix his mistake, when all of a sudden he heard a crash followed by a bang from what appeared to be coming from the kitchen.

Rolling his big eyes, Pascal jumped on the stair's rail, and slid down the winding staircase. He jumped on top of a passerby's head, and crawled under the kitchen door. He silently screamed at the sight of three hungry bears eating all of the cakes, bread, fruit, and meat. The chameleon sighed, knowing he would need help and ran to his friend Maximus for aid.

Maximus was not happy when he saw Pascal, mostly because it was almost the end of night and he liked his sleep. Pascal began waving his arms, miming what the bears had done trying to get through to the horse's thick skull about all the trouble they had caused.

The horse closed his eyes again and ignored the chameleon. Pascal huffed and went back to the kitchen, coming back to the stable with an apple. Maximus woke up again and grinned. With an annoyed expression, Pascal pointed at the apple and then to the kitchen. Maximus nodded and ate the apple and trotted to the kitchen.

By this time, half of the castle's food was eaten by the three Princes, including most of Maximus' apple supply. The horse gave out an enraged whinny and galloped to Hamish, grabbing him with his teeth and pulling him away from his apples. Hubert and Harris saw that there brother was in trouble and threw themselves at the horse, biting and kicking. One bear grabbed Corona's famous weapon, the frying pan, and smacked it on Maximus's head.

Pascal looked around for something to help the horse, and took a rope of sausages lassoing Harris off of Maximus sending him to a bag of flour. By this time, the five of them began playing a game of keep away with an apple with the three Princes winning of course.

The sun rose steadily, and a cock crowed followed by the yelp of a nursemaid. Hamish mistook the camouflaged chameleon for an apple, and flung him into Maudie's voluptuous chest. The poor nursemaid screamed again-not happy with a lizard crawling about her-and picked him off from between her crevice, flinging him to Maximu's face.

"Hamish! Hubert! Harris! What have you done?!" Maudie screamed. The three princes looked at each other and scrambled out the kitchen to the village, followed by Pascal who rode Maximus.

Enjoying this new game of chase, the cubs ran to the bakery waiting for Pascal and Maximus with bags of flour. The two heroes crashed into the bakery, still running but now covered in flour.

The princes gave a round of high fives before running to the village courtyard. Children fed some wild geese happily, but that was soon interrupted when Maximus tripped and fell into a fountain. Now, sticky with flour and water, Pascal tried to unstuck himself from Maximus's mane but with no success.

They heard a whistle to see Hamish, Hubert, and Harris close by the geese. Shaking their heads Maximus and Pascal begged for the cubs to not disturb the geese but it was too late. Letting out their best roar, the geese flew to the direction of Pascal and Maximus covering them in big white goose feathers.

Maximus let out an enraged neigh and charged at the bears back to the castle. It had turned to wild goose chase (no pun intended) as the two pets attempted at retrieving the three Princes. They came across a few servants cleaning up an artistic mess and crashed into them, now covered in paint as well!

The three cubs laughed enjoying this fun game until they were stopped by a nursemaid: Maudie. "ENOUGH!" With a plump hand, she grabbed the cubs by the scruff of their necks and finally ended the chase.

* * *

"We wish you could stay a little longer, surely you must still be tired?" The Queen called out to Maudie who had her armful of scowling bearcubs.

"I-it' s alright! These three are a bit homesick, and I received news from Merida that she may know how to break this curse!" Maudie set the three cubs down in front of the carriage and began putting her luggage in the cart.

Pascal and Maximus watched triumphantly as they saw the three nuisances leave them out of their hair. The three cubs saw their playmates still covered in paint and goose feathers and grinned. After whispering amongst themselves, they nodded and walked over to the two in a straight line, their paws behind their backs.

Watching warily, the two pet's faces of suspicious melted away to happy smiles of friendship. For in their paws were cake and apples, and the three princes grinned up at them. The cubs were about to hug their sticky friends, but decided a simple wave was good enough.

The chameleon and white stallion tearfully waved goodbye at their new friends, sighing with relief at their absence. Their ears perked at the sound of trumpets, the signal that the newlyweds had come back from their honeymoon. Maximus looked at Pascal and snorted, reminding him at the mess they left in their room, and they quickly scrambled back to the castle. Still covered in paint, they decided a quick bath would be a good cover up, and so they fell in the village fountain on purpose.

Now dripping wet, they climbed the castle steps and hurried to their room.

"I hope Pascal and Maximus are alright." Rapunzel said, looking out from the carriage window.

"I'm sure they're fine, see? The castle is still in one piece!" Eugene reassured her.

"I guess…You know what happened at the wedding…"Rapunzel still had her doubts, but waved it off since she was glad to be home again.

Meanwhile Maximus charged into the castle, with Pascal clinging on to his mane with his hand in a fist like a soldier riding his stallion to war. The white horse crashed into Rapunzel's room, and immediately they began to restack the paper and organize the brushes. Maximus took one look at the huge canvas and broke out on horse neighs and chortles, and Pascal glared knowing that Eugene's nose needed to be fixed. Maximus took a paint brush and painted a round bulbous nose on his face, grinning. Pascal shook his head and sat on the horse's head. He wiped off some of the wet paint to make the nose a little more pointed. Maximus huffed and painted back the nose assuring the chameleon that _this _was how it looked like.

Pascal scowled and wiped off the paint again, and Maximus painted it again. This went on for several minutes until they heard the newlyweds walking closer. "Wait til you see what I painted for you!" Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly. Frantically, the pets decided it was best to have the nose hooked and they re-veiled the painting.

In their best "good angel poses" they sat in the center of the room with big grins on their faces.

Rapunzel and Eugene burst in to their room both laughing and talking about their wonderful trip around the different kingdoms. "Weren't the other princes so handsome? Of course, not as good looking like me off course," Eugene exclaimed.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "_Eugene!_" She looked over at the exhausted pets, with satisfied grins on their faces, and then with growing suspicion, she unveiled her painting of her and Eugene and gasped.

"Oh come on! I thought even YOU could get my nose right!" Eugene joked, while Rapunzel passed a glare to Pascal and Maximus. "I-I did! But….SOMETHING must have happened to it…"Eugene grinned, kissing her cheek, "That's alright you don't have to make excuses, I like how you made a frame of small suns around us."

She sighed, "I don't remember doing that either but fine…." Her sudden remembrance of good news made her brighten up again. "Guess what Pascal?!" Rapunzel lifted her chameleon up in the air and smiled, "I'm pregnant!"

Both Maximus's and Pascal's mouths dropped and Eugene grinned, patting his wife's soon to be round stomach and added, "And guess what guys?"

The horse looked up at Eugene, half crying at the possible wreckage the future child would cause, while Pascal faked sobbed on Rapunzel's hand. Moved by the animals "happy" tears the Princess added ecstatically.  
"I'M HAVING TRIPLETS!"


End file.
